paper cuts and stab wounds (malec one shot)
by Genetically.Modified.Timelord
Summary: The final Battle for the shadowhunters puts everything to the test, the trust and loyalty in everyone but at what cost? who will come out fighting and who will fall in the battle? (I know the summary is rubbish but its an amazing story)


Title: Paper Cuts and Stab Wounds (Malec one shot)

Summary: The final Battle for the shadowhunters puts everything to the test, the trust and loyalty in everyone but at what cost? who will come out fighting and who will fall in the battle? (I know the summary is rubbish but its an amazing story)

Warnings: Malec (boy and boy), some violence

Author: I wrote this a while ago, Im not sure if its any good but Ive got some good reveiws from other people, I love malec as I couple and hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments although this is my own storyline.

The Battle was raging and it was hard to see who was fighting who. Among the blood and bodies it was hard to make our who was who. Although it was clear the small group in the middle.i Jace Lightwood Vs Jonathan Morgenstern (or Sebastian as he was known as!). "You are pathetic" Sebastian Spat, literally spitting blood from his mouth at the feet of his sister who was to busy defending jaces back to notice. For a girl who had lost her past and been dragged into the world of demons against her will she sure could fight with that dagger. She grunted and groaned around as she smashed into the horrible creatures not caring what type they were or if they were dying in pain. She wanted them dead. "Pathetic me? Have you seen yourself? Your a monster, you killed my damn brother" at the final words he spoke jace launched himself at his enemy crushing him into the ground and pinning him there with a snarl. But Sebastian didnt cry out didnt even wince he only laughed, laughed a wicked laugh that sent chills down jace's spine. Chills he tried to hide.  
"are you going to kill me jace?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
"if you kill me your no better than me, no better than my father, our father, go on do it" he said. Jace shouldn't have hesitated. But he did. Pulling the dagger away briefly, but that's all Sebastian needed. A few seconds. A few sweet, innocent seconds. And in those seconds he spun jace around with a thump. And who as in control then. He prized the dagger from jaces grip and held it tightly in his own. Jace could feel the heat inside him knew that gods light was showing through him and although he could see the pain in Sebastian's face he didnt run away at the burning instead he took the dagger and sliced ever so gently from jaces ear to his jaw, a thin line of blood escape and jace winced causing the light to fade as Sebastian did it once again on the other side. It wasnt a deep gash more if a scratch really. But it showed jace who was in control of the situation. "Jace?" He could hear the panic in his girlfriends voice but he couldn't speak. He was lost in the deep black pits of Sebastian's eyes. "Why don't you just kill me?" He asked. Before he met clary he thought it his honour to die. But since her he feared death and thought death itself was his greatest enemy. Death was all around him. Even then he could hear the dying screams of werewolves and nephilim alike. And he couldn't take it. "Kill you? Oh jace no, to kill you would be a Luxury to you, to kill you would mean you don't get to see all the fun things I plan to do to the world. How about I keep you alive, keep you loving just enough for you too see everything you love turn to dust" he spat. Spat in Sebastian's face. He was braver than he thought. Sebastian simply took his hand and moved it across his face in disgust. Before he looked up and hissed in a low language that jace didnt understand. Why was nobody helping him. So many people battling around them and none of them stopped to see that jace as in trouble. In pain. Sebastian climbed off the blonde haired fighter before he was grabbed up by a tight hand and he took behind him to see the seelie queen. Her smile a twisted evil smile as she gripped into jaces arm. "What little shadow hunter" she whispered into his ear. A low and horrible whisper that made his insides die. It was sweet and seductive and yet deadly. Just like a poisonous flower. "Watch as your world dies, and a new one is born" all around him jace could see his army falling. Jocelyn was fighting another shadow hunter, one who had joined Sebastian, she was limping and tired and jace feared she could las long in the fight. Luke. Jace recognised the colour of his fur was limping towards his wife teeth snarling, but even his looked in bad condition. Simon and Isabelle fought side by side together holding hands, Simon swung Isabelle out of danger just as a sword slashed down and Simon fell ... He wasnt dead (well he was as he was a vampire but he wasnt fully dead) but the stab wound at the hip was pouring and he looked paler than he should. Isabelle screamed and launched herself at the demon, ignoring Simons screams for her to stop and get out of the way of danger, jace didnt want to watch. But the seelie queen had a firm grip on his head forcing him to watch what was happening. Clary? He search the battled for her red curls. But couldn't see them anywhere. He feared the worst. He saw Jordan. In his human form pale and dizzy fall to the ground with a shriek as the sword came through his chest. He died. He died in seconds and jace felt sick. Maia screamed. You could her her scream from the other end of the battle as she bounded towards him beating over his limp body and screaming, tears of hatred slipping down her cheeks as she sobbed into his bagged shirt. The shadow hunter who had killed him had already been disposed of by another if Luke's pack. Aline Penhallow screamed as she flew from one end to the other, thrown back by a demon three times her size. But where was clary? Maryse Lightwood charged towards h husbands aid, and although they found it hard to love each other, here biggest fear was loosing him and her other children. Just like she did max. Robert himself was in a bad stated, fighting off about five different demons as they tried to reach his daughters vampire boyfriend who was lying on his side choking blood and although he didnt like the idea of his daughter dating a vampire, she loved him and she didnt want him heart broken. "Please" jace begged tears stroking his cheeks, he had never cried, but he was crying then. He believed it to be over that Sebastian had won.

Clary Morgenstern had other ideas. She had managed to sneak around the three in the middle of the battle. Sneaking around her brother, her boyfriend and the seelie queen. with a deep breath she whispered to herself. "Come on Clarissa, you can do it" with that she launched herself onto the seelie queens back,nd riding the dagger through the bottom of her spine causing her to release jace pushing him to the wet grass and scream I frustration. The blow didnt seem to effect her. But it angered her just the same.  
"you silly little girl" she hissed as she drew a dagger from her belt.  
"bring it on, sista" clary smirked as she once again through herself at the queen. -  
Sebastian walked towards jace now, grabbing him by the cuff of his gear and bringing him to his feet. "Watch yours damn world turn to dust" he growled throwing jace to the floor and kicking him. "Do you fear me yet? Am I not scary jace, am I not powerful?" Jace tried to understand if Sebastian was trying to sound powerful and mighty. Because to him Sebastian sounded like a scared little boy who tried to fight his way out of a bad situation. "Sebastian ... Jonathan" jace tried to think of which name to call him. He knew him as Sebastian but his real name was Jonathan just as his was. "I'm sorry, but this is right, look, look at your sister and the people around you" Sebastian turned around to see his little sister clary in a cat fight with the queen, her lip bleeding and a chunk of her hair missing. "Don't pretend to know me jace" Sebastian argued back as he placed a foot on jaces chest stopping him from moving. "Don't pretend to understand because you don't, you've seen the worst, now it's time to die" he brought the dagger from his belt and pressed the tip to his finger only slightly and yet a drop of blood poured out. He brought the finger to jaces lips and placed the blood there as though it was lipstick that jace should wear with pride. "Demons blood jace, as you are angel, I am demon, as you are light, I am dark ... But darkness ruled over light once, and it shall do it again, with your death, my world will begin" his face was inches from jaces and jace could smell the sweat coming from Sebastian. He stank of sweat and blood and death. Sebastian brought the dagger up high above his head, ready to bring it down and end it. He wanted all the pain to end. He wanted to prove he was greater than his father that he could accomplish the thing his father could do and that was killing jace Lightwood.  
"are you waiting for a god damn invitation Sebastian, kill me, I know you want to" jace snapped. He was trying to be brave trying to be cocky until the very end but he heard clary swear under her breath as she fell and he knew it was over. He heard as Luke howled in pain and he saw as Isabelle was thrown metres away from him. A rouge vampire barring its fangs and bending over her week Body. He sobbed. Jace Lightwood sobbed as he closed his eyes pain written through his face and that is what Sebastian wanted he wanted jace to feel pain. The pain that he had lived through. The pain of loosing everything. He brought the tip to jaces heart , not bringing It down, just putting the tip there, but jace could feel his heart beating against it and just wished Sebastian would kill him already. Maybe he would be accepted in heaven. He wanted to be there see max and he hoped hodge would have been accepted there to just so he could hold him and tell him he was forgiven. Sebastian laughed a pure evil laugh as he saw jace pale. He was about to sink the dagger in when he heard the seelie queen scream in singer and he turned to see clary pale and stood there in shock as an arrow stuck out of the queens chest, the vampire that had been feeding off Isabelle Lightwood fell limp to the floor also an arrow in his heart and stood metres away wearing marks and gear was alexander Lightwood a torch of fire in hand in which he set the vampire in fire with. He bent over his sister,checking her pulse before striding over to the shocked Sebastian who drove the dagger into jace, missing his heart by inches and pierced his stomach instead causing jace to groan in pain and keel over to look at his adoptive brother who had abandoned his bow and arrow for a seraph blade. A beautiful sword which he named, nakir.  
"Alec No" jace tried to beg his brother and best friend to stop, tell him that Sebastian was to dangerous but he wouldn't have listened anyway. He could be as stubborn as Isabelle sometimes. "Why hello Lightwood" Sebastian mocked as he stood up, looking down at jace before back up at his new opponent. "How much more pain, must you cause, you've already take one brother from me, I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE ANOTHER" in that moment alec reminded jace of Alec's mother although to Sebastian alec reminded him of his father and his power and rage that burnt like fire.  
"feel like you can beat me Lightwood?" Sebastian said spitting at jace who groaned from the floor again clutching the stab wound in his stomach. "I know I can beat you"

every burning emotion ran through alec as he launched himself at Sebastian. Every single emotion from the burning anger or Max's death, to the love and sadness of his and magnus breaking up. He used all the emotion to power towards Sebastian. Being his seraph blade through the air missing Sebastian by an inch because he ducked out the way to quick. "To slow Lightwood, but I suppose your better with a blade then you are at relationships" with a scream of anger alec launched himself a his enemy once more. How did Sebastian know? About him and magnus? How dare he speak of it he didnt have the right ... "Is that what drives your anger alexander, the pain of loosing the pathetic warlock" another swift movement, another one that Sebastian ducked. He was purposefully pulling at Alec's emotions. Leaving little paper cuts in Alec's mind. Alec thought of the way his name rolled of Sebastian's tong no way did it sound as sweet and loving as when magnus said it "don't you speak of him, DON'T YOU SPEAK OF HIM" alec screamed pain in his voice. He could still hear people around him fighting on. He wasnt sure if anyone was watching him but he didnt care he wanted Sebastian dead. He rolled towards him kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble back however he didnt completely loose his balance. "Have I crossed the line Alexander, I do apologise" Sebastian spoke as he took a swing at alec head. What was with the chit chat? What was Sebastian hoping to achieve by it. "Why won't you just die?" Alec cried out in frustration as he sliced Sebastian's arm. It looked like a deep wound although Sebastian continued to fight on. "Because I'm not weak like you, and jace and clary, and dear little max" the way Sebastian spoke max's name was like poison. He spat it out like it was garbage. And alec felt his face go hot. "You killed him, you killed my baby brother" he said "indeed I feel pain for your family alec, the only real man in the family dead, I mean seriously who could class you as a man when you run after glittery warlocks?" Alec stood still, frozen. He knew it was true. He knew it was. "Alec don't listen to him" he heard jace groan not far from him but it was to late. Sebastian grabbed his blade and strode towards alec, tripping him so he as lying on his back. "Now Alexander Lightwood, let me put your family out of their misery" alec couldn't breath, as Sebastian sat on him he was pushing all the air out of him lungs. His far butt was crushing Alec's ribs. "Now alexander let me end your life, so that they can continue without you, maybe magnus will miss you? But then even that's a long shot, he doesn't exactly love you any more" the dagger punctured Alec's gear and was now touching his bare chest. "No alec fight back" he heard jace shout after him.  
"Why are you waiting, finish me" alec said, nearly begging. Nearly. He wasnt quite begging. Yet. "I will alexander I will, let me just tell you something, your dear warlock I want you to know, ill make sure his death is very quick, maybe then you can be together in hell, isn't that where your kind go?" At the words of magnus being murdered alec couldn't take it any longer he reached for his belt finding a dagger and stabbed it into Sebastian's chest. He made a groan of pain before he to stabbed alec. They both lay in the grass panting for air. Alec couldn't breath. Couldn't see, his eyes were glazing over and he knew it was they end but he smile as he heard Sebastian die next to him. "It's over" he whispered before darkness fell over and he fell, fell into the pits of hell, fell into darkness where the unknown lived. But he didnt care, he knew that it was all over and everyone he loved would be safe, without Sebastian. He had saved everyone ... He felt like he had been falling forever and wandered if that is what death felt like and yet I could hear voices.

"Alec can you hear me?"

"alec wake up, jace needs you, we all do"

"alec please don't leave us"

"alec your a hero, you saved us all, you avenged max"

"I'm proud of you son, I really am"

"son, I've been hard on you, but you can't leave now! You don't leave us"

after what seemed like years later another voice spoke above all the others. A voice alec thought he would never again hear but there it was speaking to him. The voice of the love of his life. The voice of the beautiful and glittery, magical warlock. And he spoke the three words alec had wanted to hear him say for what seemed like a hundred years.

"Alec don't leave me. Alexander. I love you"

Everything ended. The war had ended and all the injured were taken to the institute for healing. Amongst them was alec. Who was vastly loosing himself. He was sweating and turning and tossing and everyone was worrying. Jace Lightwoods wound had been healed and although he had it bandaged up and had been told to stop moving he had insisted on sitting beside alec. "Alec can you hear me?" He asked as he sat down on the chair beside alec bed and hoped his brother would wake up. "Jace are you okay?" Jace rose his head to look at the door where clary stood her arm in a cast and her eye blacked where she had obviously been punched or hit. "He can't leave me clary" he said. She walked towards her boyfriend and hugged him as best she could. "He will jace, he's stronger than this" she said as she looked at the boy who was asleep beside her and jace. She never thought she was close to alec but she couldn't help but feel a stab of pain in her stomach and she settled herself down on the edge of the bed. "Alec wake up" she whispered. "Jace needs you, we all do" silence filled the air and all you could do was try and keep the tears from brimming over. You could hear everyone walking the corridors with injuries or mourning the dead. But beyond refused to give alec up for dead. The door creaked open and Isabelle rushed in her vampire boyfriend after her. "Izzy you should be resting, you lost alot of blood" jace said as he looked at his sister. The vampire bite on her neck still clear where the vampire had Sunk his teeth into her. But of course as she hadnt drank his blood she hadnt become one of them "Do I look like I care Jace? My big brother might be dying" he fell onto Alec's body, tears streaming her face and could only be pulled of by the pure strength of her vampire boyfriend who pulled her into a bone crushing hug allowing her to cry into his shoulder. "I can't live without him Simon, I can't, I can't" how could anyone live without alec? He was the life of everything, the leader, the one who picked up with pieces. But it was time for the, to pick up his pieces. They wouldn't allow him to die. He deserve to die. At the hands of Sebastian. "I know izzy, I know" Simon didnt want Isabelle to cry. Why should she cry? So many cried, cried over the destruction that Sebastian caused. Alec was a hero. He really was. And he deserved to be remembered as a hero. They all sat there in silence for hours, but they were tired and needed rest (all except Simon of course). "Guys you should go to bed" he instructed "we can't leave him" jace said in a threatening but sad voice. "If anything changes you two will be the first I run to" Simon said as he looked at his best friends boyfriend and his girlfriend. Jace nodded as he woke up clary who had fallen asleep and told her she could stay in his room so she didnt have to travel all the way home, her parents were at the institute anyway (Luke and her mum) as they were also healing. "I love you alec" Isabelle whispered before pecking her brother on the cheek causing him to thrash around in pain bringing tears to her eyes. "Izzy he will be fine, get some sleep" she nodded and pecked her boyfriend on the lips before walking out the room covering her face from anyone as not to look weak around them. But she wasnt weak for feeling emotion. Once jace had taken clary away it was just Simon and alec. And although Simon had never been that close to alec he felt the pain that everyone else did. The stabbing feeling that if alec was gone ... He didnt even want to think about it ... "Don't leave us alec, don't leave us"

"Don't you think he deserved to know" Isabelle asked her brother jace as she looked him dead in the eyes "he broke alec to pieces" jace defended. He wasnt sure if it was the right thing to do. Him and Isabelle had been sat up for hours debating on wether to ring the warlock ex boyfriend of Alec's and wether to tell him that alec was dying. "And maybe he can fix it, he brought alec back once, maybe he will do it again" "izzy I'm not sure, I really don't think we should" "look jace, I think it's a a chance and either you help me, or I will go to magnus myself and I will confront him because I can't loose another brother"

alec began thrashing around in the bed again and he was getting worst. Many had come and gone and returned all to stay by his bed. But one was missing and Isabelle was determined on bringing magnus to him.  
"alec your a hero, you saved us all, you avenged max" she whispered. Although tears were spilling over. "But Im going to save you now. Ill bring magnus to you alec, ill bring him here" she kissed her big brother on the forehead and ran from the room leaving Simon there who had t I silence. He hadnt moved since the night before. He had promised not to leave alec alone and he wouldn't. Isabelle ran into the main entrance where clary and jace were waiting. "I didnt think you would want to come?" Isabelle whispered. "I will go alec, and if need be I will drag that warlock here by his glittery hair, because if that alec is going to die and I can't live with that" Isabelle pulled her adoptive brother into a hug and mumbled into his jacket. "Magnus will save him, I know he will" jace didnt know how to reply. He wasnt sure if magnus loved alec anymore. But even if he didnt would he still save him? Jace didnt know. All he knew was that alec had saved his life, saved everyone's life and he deserved to live to see everything go back to normal. "I hope he does iz, becaus I can't live with alec" the power connecting the two boys was strong and jace could feel it tugging him down. He needed alec to get better. He needed his brother and best friend again. "What are we waiting for then?" Asked clary with a small smile. "Let's get going to the warlocks lair" they walked in silence. A terrible, uncomfortable silence that dragged on, none of them knew how to fill it. And it was getting to them all but they didnt say anything they only continued walking toward the warlocks apartment. Jace could feel himself tensing while clary held his hand. If magnus refused to help he really would drag him by his glittery hair because he would not let alec die. That would be painful on himself if he let alec die. Isabelle couldn't breath as she played with the whip that was wrapped around he wrist. She hoped magnus would be the bold and brave warlock she knew he was and that he would save her big brother. But she was beginning to doubt her win judgement as the apartment came into view. "Breath clary, remember he knows you're family, you can do this" clary whispered to herself trying to reassure herself that she could help. None of them knew why they were scared. Magnus had helped them so many times before but this was different. A different situation. Magnus and alec weren't together anymore. Magnus and ignored Alec's texts and calls and they feared he might not care. Might not care that alec was dying. This plagued all their minds and that is the reason they hadnt told mr and mrs Lightwood. Why clary hadnt told her mother and Luke. They went alone nobody outside the three knew apart from Simon and obviously he wouldn't tell anyone in the fear of getting on the wrong side of his beautiful girlfriend Isabelle. The took in deep breaths as they reached the door and they looked at each other. "Who should speak?" Clary asked "I will, he's my brother" said Isabelle.  
"no Isabelle, he's my brother to, I think I should speak, I feel I have to, I know magnus I lived here for a week I know him maybe more than you two, ill talk" jace stepped forward and pressed the buzzer and held it down until they heard magnus' voice on the other end. "This better be good you interrupted my cat nap, who is it?" "It's me jace, and Isabelle and clary, we have to speak to you" jace said strongly. If he was honest he was rather surprised that his voice hadnt cracked for he had expected it to. "Sorry I'm not entertaining shadow hunters today" the called ended and Isabelle growled as she too pressed the button. "Jace I told you to leave me alone"  
"it's Isabelle, you better open this god forsaken door before I break it down, I swear on the angel magnus because this is about alec and if you don't let us in I will never forgive you" tears brimming her eyes, and her voice DID crack but she didnt care she just listened to magnus as he sighed. "Fine what ever, just be quick alright" they smiled weakly at each other before walking towards the door.

magnus had known it would only be so long before he got a knock on his door. He had been ignoring Alec's calls and texts all apologising. He only did it because if hurt him. It hurt him to much. He opened the door and motioned for the group to sit in his living room which they did all looking rather uncomfortable. Magnus however just looked tired. He tightened the robe around him and shooed chairman meow from the final chair and looked at the three who sat before him. "This better be good because I am really tired of running after you lot" he grumbled. "I wouldn't say it's good" clary said tears threatening to spill over. "Oh what has alexander got himself mixed up in now" magnus growled as he tugged at his own hair in frustration. He didnt want to listen about Alec's problems. It pained him to much. Magnus would always love alec, til teh end of his immortal life. But that didnt mean he had to see him or feel sorry for him every time he got a black eye. "He's sick" jace said "so ring a god damn doctor" magnus growled, Jesus, he thought. So what if alec has a cold. "He's god damn dying magnus, nobody knows what to do, we have tried Everything and he's falling fast. We came here only as a last resort because they don't think he will even last the day, he was stabbed magnus by Sebastian's blade ..." Magnus paled. And sat there frozen and rigid and everyone noticed his change in behaviour. "He was stabbed saving you magnus, sabastian had him nearly begging for death, I ease there but then Sebastian mentioned coming here after you, told alec he would make you death quick and painless, do you think alec cared, he grabbed his blade and stuck it into Sebastian's chest, after he did so Sebastian stabbed him" for a few moment magnus didnt say anything only sat there in a daze. "Magnus say something please" Isabelle said "get out" he whispered, not very loud. "What?" Clary asked, confused by the statement hadnt what they said sunk in. What she didnt realise was it had sunk in and that was the problem.  
"I SAID GET OUT, ALL OF YOU GET OUT MY HOUSE" magnus screamed, a tear rolling down his cheeks but they went paying attention to they they were looking at his hands which were sparkling blue. They all rushed up and towards the door but before she left Isabelle turned around to see magnus not he rug his head in his hands. Was he crying? "He will love you magnus, until the end" and then she disappeared. Magnus sat there sobbing his immortal heart out. Alec was dying and all he could do was cry. He knew he had to do something. Get out of the apartment and run to his loves aid. But would alec want t see him? He wasn't sure. He wanted alec with him forever. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't make alec immortal but he could make himself mortal. He Jumped up and launched himself through books and books of spells and magic until hours later he found the right thing and he knew he could save alec. And their relationship.

they trudges back through into the institute heads handing at their failure. But they tried not to show it. They walked into alec room and Isabelle gasped. The surprised that sat before her. Her mother and father sat holding Alec's hands one on one side one and on the other. They had never cared. Never cared for alec and here they were. "I'm proud of you son, I really am" Isabelle headed her mother said as she kissed Alec's sweaty forehead as he thrashed once more. His once beautiful black hair lay flat and wet with sweat from an uneasy night. "I'm proud of you son, I really am" Robert Lightwood squeezed his sons fist. He didnt know what to think. He had been ashamed of his son. He wouldn't deny it. But seeing alec lying there fighting death was painful and there was nothing he could do. "Do you thinks we should send for another doctor?" Mrs Lightwood asked. "Our doctor already told us there is nothing he can do" Robert said. "By the angel Robert you can just sit there and watch our son die" it was painful for everyone. Nobody knew what to think. Nobody knew what to feel. And it was tearing everything apart. Nobody realised how much alec meant to them all. They took him for granted but there. He lay dying before them and there was nothing they could do. "We should make him comfortable" clary said speaking up.  
"get him some scented candles, some fluffy pillows" "he might be gay but is hall not treat him like a girl" Robert Lightwood snapped at the red headed girl but Maryse shook her head.  
"no clary is right, I know he loved the smell of my lavender perfume, and izzy he always loved that pillow of yours, we need him to be comfortable" Robert didnt seem happy by all the fuss but he sat back and let it happen. He watched as people brought in flowers and cards and pillows and candles, and soon the room looked like an explosion. He wasnt sure if his son would want it but it gave everyone else something to do. Maryse Lightwood came in with cakes and tea and stated it was i case he woke up, although everyone knew he wouldn't. Jocelyn Came in, in crutches and lay a knitted blanket over Alec's shivering body, Luke placed down a card. He never was an emotional person. Her Maia came in, wearing white as she was still mourning Jordan's death and lay a T-shirt over alec.  
"Jordan always said you likes it, said that you stated it reminded you of magnus, I know he would want you to have it" the t-shirt read 'a pinch of fairy dust' it made Robert Lightwood almost smile. Aline came in often just to check on alec, she often came and sat next to him holding his hand but the final time she came before leaving for alicante she slid a bracelet I've this wrist and whispered into his ear. "Remember when you gave me this years ago? You said it would bring me luck, I think you need it" she had tears in her eyes but ran from the room before anyone could see them. It began to get late but still Robert didnt move. He told everyone no more visitors. He wanted to be alone with his son "Alexander, I'm sorry. I don't think I can ever make up for it, but your my son and I see this is who you are, all these people can accept it and I don't see why I couldn't, I feared for you alec, I didnt want you to get hurt but you were hurt, you were heart broken, and I wasnt there to help you. Now I'm not sure i can fix it. But I will fight for you alec. I will. Because a father should always love his son, and just because your different shouldnt mean I should love you any less and I will try, oh alec I will try" for a man who never expressed his feelings Robert really did express them then and let his sobs die down and his tears fall onto the sheets of the bed which alec lay on. He didnt think there was anything else he could do. There was a knock on the door and he snapped his head up. "I said no visitors can a man express his feeling to his son in peace" the person on the other side ignored his shouts and opened the door anyway. Robert Lightwood sat up quickly as he looked at the warlock in front of him. Magnus bane stood there as glittery as ever although he did look tired. He wore a golden cloak. And in my ways resembled an angel.  
"Magnus Bane?" He asked although mr Lightwood already knew it was magnus he didn't know why he asked really. "Indeed, now mr Lightwood how about we bring dear alexander back to us all" he grabbed mr Lightwood by the cuff of his jumper and led him to the door. "What do you think you are doing warlock?" He asked as he struggled.  
"I need an empty room to do my work ... Now mr Lightwood stop struggling" he through the weak man out the door and he looked up at the warlock. "I know why your here" he stuttered. "Of course, I'm here because I was told to come by your daughter, clary and jace they came to me and asked me for my assistance" magnus was trying to keep a blank expression. He didnt want to show emotion. He wanted to get in, save alec and leave no drama, not straight away anyway. He wanted alec to be up to full strength before he returned, returned to tell him the truth if the magic he was about to use. "No warlock. You might stand there with no emotion but I see it in the eyes, you love my son and I tell you now my son loves you" without another word mr Lightwood stormed away down the hall probably to tell everyone that the warlock was here ...

Magnus locked the door behind him and looked at alec who was thrashing around and sweating. Magnus choked out a strange noise that sounded like a son but he couldn't be sure. He crossed the room and stroked Alec's sweaty face with his hand. As if alec knew who it was he relaxed slightly to the stroking movements of the warlocks hand. "Alec don't leave me." He said the glitter being smudged by a tear that escaped. "Alexander. I love you" he let a small son escape and he pressed his lips to Alec's forehead in a sweet and innocent kiss. But it had so much meaning in it. It was magnus' pain and love for alec all pushed in. And magnus couldn't wait to wake him up and see those sparkling eyes. Thoughs blue pools of beauty. He took his hand away and alec instantly began to shiver once again. "I'll make it stop my love, ill make it stop for you I promise" he took the book from underneath his glittery cloak and placed it on the bed covers. He looked over the spell and when he was sure the complicated words we ready and stuck in his head he turned to alec. "I'll make all the pain go away, and I promise I won't cause anymore"

mr Lightwood burst into the office where everyone sat eating and drinking.  
"Robert what's the meaning of this" Maryse asked as she placed her cup back down on the table beside her. "It's the warlock magnus, he's in alec room, ordered me out and locked the door behind him" he was panting from running, he was excited, relieved. His son was going to be okay. Even if he was saved by a glittery warlock he was still safe. "He did what? I thought he wasn't coming" Isabelle said as she jumped up.  
"Isabelle don't go rushing down there, if magnus is there he is dealing with it" said Maryse "I want to be there when alec wakes up" Isabelle spoke strongly causing jace to nod his head. "Me too" see that she really wasnt going to win the argument Maryse agreed that everyone could wait outside Alec's room until magnus was finished and they all walked (well practically ran) down the hall tow he Alec's room was to see red and purple sparks flying from underneath the door and they stood there in silence. Waiting. Holding their breaths as they hoped alec could pull through it.

alec felt like he was swimming. Swimming upwards. It was a struggle. But it was like a strong pair of arms were tugging him up. He could see the shimmer of light above him and when he pushed through the water and opened his eyes his gaze met the sweaty, glittery face of magnus bane. Before magnus could argue and no matter how weak alec felt he grabbed the warlock by his robed and tugged him towards him and smashing his lips to his own.

The door clicked open and everyone walked inside. But instead of seeing alec wide and awake smiling at them they we magnus and alec playing tonsil tennis. But instead of breaking them apart - which Robert was really considering - they just stood there smiling, alec was awake and he was happy. When they finally pulled apart alec (although he was looking extremely pale and sweaty looked the happiest he had in days, magnus also, although he looked pale and sick he looked like he had never been happier. "I love you" they heard alec whisper and the loveliest thing was magnus pressed his forehead to Alec's. "alexander, never leave me again? Okay? Never" everyone stood there unsure wether or not they should say anything or not, deciding after a few moments it would be awkward they silently left the room leaving alec and magnus sat there together. And nobody wanted to shatter the Illusion. "Are they like together?" Asked Simon who was confused at the situation. "Simon, I presume so, and if not i am personally going to kick magnus in the balls for kissing my brother and running off again" said Isabelle with a smirk. But she was happy. Her brother was safe and magnus and him would be happy together.

"magnus?" Alec asked as he stroked the warlocks hair. "Yes?" The warlock was exhausted and had layed his head on Alec's chest while alec stroked his glittery curls. "I'm sorry" the warlock closed his eyes as though in deep thought. "You nearly died alec, and that to me is an apology, I can't life without you". Alec pressed his lips to the top of magnus' head .  
"sleep baby, your tired, you weak and you need your strength" magnus nodded in reply and alec could hear his breathing even out and he smiled. It was memories coming back and although he had nearly just died he felt like the past few months had never happened. And he we just falling asleep in magnus' arms and that he would wake up to the sweet smell of magnus' morning breath. "I love you magnus" alec whispered as he closed his eyes "I love you to alexander"

Alec woke up alone. a terrible twisted feeling in his stomach that magnus had left him again. But he didnt want to think that. He stood up. A pain where the stab wound had been but nothing major and saw a pile of freshly ironed clothes at the end of his bed. he sighed. probably isabelle. He pulled them on and walked from the room studying everything around him. He wanted to know what had changed. who had died. who had lived. he wanted to make sure everyone he cared about was safe but he wasnt sure how to do that. He followed the scent of pancakes that led him to the dining room where everyone he cared about was sat eating or drinking. everyone he loved including magnus bane. who was sat by jace and clary. Magnus looked up from the goblet he was drinking from and winked in alecs direction causing him to flush. "Aw is alec blushing?" Isabelle said as she looked up at her big brother a smirk lying on her face. "Shut Up izzy" He growled playfully. "Now, now alexander just because you escaped death doesnt mean you get special treatment now sit down and eat your pancakes" his mother scowled causing alec to roll his eyes and perch himself awkwardly next to his father who seemed rather amused. he flung his arm around his son causing alec to flinch. he wasnt scared of his father but his father had never exactly been approving. "Now, now alec none of that, i have decided that me and you should do some father so bonding, magnus can come along of course" he said as he looked across the table at magnus who was making clary laugh as he changed the colour of his drink from red, to yellow, to orange, to green. Magnus hearing the conversation looked up.  
"I would be honoured sir" He said, he looked at alec and frowned.  
"What is there something on my face?" Alec asked quickly "Of course not alexander im looking at your outfit, isabelle what were you thinking i cant go out into public with him looking like that" Alec ignoring magnus' small argument with Isabelle turned to his father.  
"What do you have in mind?" He asked with a smile.  
"Oh im not sure something along the lines of a holiday, somewhere cold i think, you do know im an incredible skier" He said smirking "Oh indeed and i bet alec is dying to see magnus in his skiing Suit" Said jace with a smirk.  
"Jace shut up, Its not alexanders fault that I am totally irresistible" Magnus didnt look at jace as he said this instead he was looking at alec, a smiling tugging his lips.  
"Okay boys, stop flirting at the table your putting me off my breakfast" Said maryse although you could tell by the laugh afterwards that she was kidding around with her son. "Alec, i would like to take a walk with you later" Magnus said as he looked down at the goblet again. alec wasnt sure what he was drinking but he presumed it would be some sort of tonic.  
"Of course, but if you hate the outfit so much i will indeed have to go get changed" Alec replied cockily reminding himself of jace really although nobody was like jace and jace himself was a one of a kind. "I was thinking we could take a walk to my apartment, maybe move you back in?" He asked this shyly. was magnus bane shy? alec wandered this. but magnus had never been so scared in all his life he was sat here at a table eating breakfast with his ex boyfriends family. we wasnt sure if him and alec were back together or not. only twenty four hours earlier alec had been on his death bed. "isnt that a bit quick?" Maryse asked suddenly before alec silenced her by holding up his hand. "I would love to move back in with you, why do you even have to ask?" He said with a smirk before standing up from the table.  
"Where are you going now?" Maryse snapped. she wasnt angry maybe a little sad but not angry, never angry at her son as she had promised herself never to loose her son again in anyway. "Well number one, I must change my outfit, Number two I must go and pack, and number three before i change i must take a shower because i dont know what i was doing when i was dying but i must have sweat a yell of alot, i bloody stink" Alec said gesturing to himself.  
"And yet we still love you babes" Said jace jokingly, although magnus shoved him in a playful manor.  
"Back of Jace hes mine" He said looking up and once again winking in alecs direction. alec turned away quickly with a chuckle trying to hide the blush that rose on his cheeks but just when he was about to leave he heard isabelle talk to magnus. "how do you do it magnus? he never stops smiling when hes around you"

After getting into a more comfortable outfit of a pair of jeans and black t-shirt and having a shower alec exited his room and was in look of his warlock boyfriend? he wasnt sure if magnus was his boyfriend, they hadnt discussed it in the past few hours. But hopefully that would be cleared up in their walk.

Magnus was in the study with maryse and robert. away from everyone else.  
"Magnus we wish to ask you what is going to happen to yours and alecs relationship" Asked maryse as she took a sip of her tea. "I wish to be with alexander til the end of my days" Magnus said clearly. "Magnus you understand we will never allow you do make our son immortal" robert lightwood sounded firm and harsh. But magnus didnt flinch, not even a flicker of fear appearing on his face. "Oh I know, and that it why maryse, I made myself mortal, last night i was exhausted because i gave up my immortal energy in order to bring alec back from the deep hell he was falling in" the room was silent while the couple thought about the information

Magnus and alec held hands as they walked down the street, they had left the institute about ten minutes earlier. Magnus had clicked his fingers and assured alec that all his belongings would arrive at his apartment with no trouble what so ever.  
"Magnus what are we?" Asked alec as he filled the not so awkward silence which they had been walking in. "I hope, we are partners again alec, i hope you will be my boyfriend" alec didnt have to think before he pulled magnus to him and they kissed, the kiss was passionate and meaningful and full of lust. they toppled over twice but still they continued kissing until magnus was the one who pulled away.  
"Alec i would have you right here, right now, but we are in the middle of a street and i dont think that would be appropriate" Alec chuckled and they walked together holding hands until they reached magnus' apartment. he unlocked the door with a click of his fingers and brought alecs lips back to his. with a moan alec tumbled through the door causing magnus to chuckle as he kicked the door shut. He fumbled with his shirt but alec stopped him back kissing his neck and unbuttoning it for him. "I love you" He whispered against the neck of the warlock causing him to shiver.  
"Alec, take your top off" Alec didnt even question it and pulled the top over his head. magnus racked him up and down with his eyes. Alec felt like covering himself but magnus held him.  
"Your beautiful" He whispered , again pulled alec to him with a smile.  
"not as beautiful as you" They kissed again but magnus pulled away.  
"Before we do this i need to tell you something" Alec stood there worried as magnus pulled him to the sofa.  
"Is it bad?"  
"Not really depends how you look at it" magnus replied shyly "Okay im ready" Alec said.  
"Alec, I gave it up, My immortality, ill live with you until the rest of our day, we will grow old together and i will love you forever" Alec smashed himself against magnus and felt every wound heal. every paper cut covered (every worry) and the stab wound that nearly split the couple forever healed over with magnus' last sentence.  
"I love you alec, for the rest of my mortal life

(Author: hey guys, this is my first one shot and its a malec one shot because ive had this idea in my head for a long time, im not sure if its very good but i would love feedback) 


End file.
